John Miller
Colonel John Miller John Miller was born to an American couple, however his mother divorced his father and left the family while John was at an early age. His father was of decent rank in the American navy and in active service, being transferred around the world from one navy base to the other. John's father did not have any special fondness for the boy, and at the age of 9 he was taken into the care of relatives in England. After starting his military career in England at the age of 18, he moved to Norway and travelled back and forth between the two countries for five years before becoming a Norwegian citizen. John had several active tours wars such as Kosovo, Iraq and Libya on behalf of NATO which earned him the recommendations and reputation needed to be involved in the classified "New Dawn" project, representing the Norwegian military under the United Nations banner. Short Introduction Eye colour: '''Blue '''Hair Style/Color: Regulation Cut, Dark brown. Has a short trimmed beard. Clothing Style: Camouflage uniform, United Nations Colonel beret, dogtags. On his shoulder you would see the UN flash as well as the logo of the Telemark Battalion. Fears: Insanity, heights, disease. Guilty Pleasure: Willie Nelson. Biggest Pet Peeve: Noisy eaters, locals, children. Ambition for the Future: Redemption. Strenghts and Weaknesses Strengths # Leadership. # Loyalty. # Determined, resolute. # Dedicated. # Problem solving. Weaknesses # Stubborn / uncompromising. # Impatient. # Controlling. # Debater. # Hard. Military history * 1986-1987 Junior Leaders, Sandhurst, UK. * 1987-1992 BAOR, Rheindahlen Germany * 1992-1993 Norwegian Army Officer School (Rena), Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 1993-1995 Bosnian War - Telemark Battalion, Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 1995-1998 Norwegian Army Officer School (Rena), Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 1998-1999 Kosovo War - Telemark Battalion, Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 1999-2003 Norwegian Army Officer School (Rena), Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 2003-2011 Operation Iraqi Freedom - Telemark Battalion, Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 2011-2013 Norwegian Embassy, Libya - advisory role Telemark Battalion, Brigade Nord - 6th Division * 2013-Present UNFC PHG - Telemark Battalion, Brigade Nord - 6th Division Story of his Chernarus assignment Colonel John Miller was stationed in Chernarus in January 2013 together with the team of scientists and their staff assigned to work on the classified “New Dawn” project. It was his assignment to create the “Psychiatric hospital Armed Guards”, or otherwise simply known as the “PHG”. The job of this unit would be to guard the prison island off the south coast of Chernarus and to protect the staff of the “New Dawn” project whilst they were researching the virus strain. John handpicked his own unit from the soldiers already stationed within Chernarus. Their first task has been to take over management of prison island together with Dr. Thomas Halifax before the remaining scientists, staff and John himself were flown in from the military research lab in Brussels, Belgium. Security had been greatly improved on the island before the team were to arrive. New protocols were made and upheld. The soldiers who had been handpicked for the “PHG” unit were all aware of the virus and the ongoing testing, however not the extent of it. Neither were they informed that as soon as the virus had been completed, it would be unleashed onto Chernarus for it’s final phase of testing. Colonel John was painfully aware of this however, but was given strict orders to keep his mouth shut and so he did. A few months into their assignment, the human experiments began full-scale. The criminally insane patients locked up in the psych ward of the prison were the first test subjects. Though the scientists needed mentally healthy subjects to further investigate the development of the disease and its impact on the mind. Several prisoners were taken from the regular prison ward, starting with those who were serving life sentences. None of the subjects who were infected with the virus would survive, and an anonymous mass grave hidden behind the prison walls had begun to fill up. The bodies were being buried by UN soldiers loyal to their commanding officer, soldiers who firmly believed in a better tomorrow and the return of global stability. John was responsible for reporting on the ongoing progress and experiments undertaken to the higher-ups at the UN headquarters in New York City, USA. He often wondered what the UN were doing being involved in a project like this, the development of a weaponized virus as deadly as this, although he was clever enough not to ask questions. He knew very well that if something were to be exposed of what they were doing, he and his unit would be the most likely scapegoat following the scientists and staff. In January 2014, the “New Dawn” virus completes its final state of development, and is deemed as a success despite not functioning entirely as planned. It was first intended to simply kill all those who were infected, not to wake them back up to life and turn them into parasites. However this was simply seen as a greater achievement than the original goal. It was at this point that the most important of the staff and scientists, as well as the main UN management within Chernarus were ordered out of the country, evacuated overnight. The Colonel knew that this was coming, but he had not expected it to happen so fast, and not that he and his unit would be left behind either. But they were. The “PHG” had been left entirely alone on prison island to await further orders and to continue to guard the island in the meantime. John knew more than the rest of the soldiers in his unit. They had no idea it was only a question of time before infected hosts were unleashed onto Chernarus and the virus would devour the country whole. He could only hope they would evacuate him and his unit before the nation’s collapse. The following weeks turned into months, and he could only stand on the shores of the island and watch the mainland as it grew more and more infectious. The government had labelled the disease as a flu and issued flu shots for the entire population. As if it would help. John was impressed with how calm the government had managed to keep the population so far, and how quiet the whole situation was. He knew the world was watching, and none closer than NATO, IHS and the UN. It wouldn’t be long now before it became abhorrently clear for the nation’s population that this was so much more than a flu. Little did John know that the island he was in charge of guarding would be the last straw for Chernarus. On August 1st 2014 the riot of prison island broke loose. The inmates, furious and exhausted after the extended periods of excruciating pain and relentless testing done by the scientists, and the inhumane way “PHG” were holding them, banded together and overran the prison and island alike. John lost many men that day, more than half his unit. Although he managed to get himself and some of his soldiers onto the ferry connecting the island to the mainland and escape before they were torn apart. He had failed to hold the island, but frankly he had stopped caring a long time ago. Following orders was what he was good at, but he realised now that for the first time in his life it would have been the right thing to ignore them. The escapees of prison island flooded onto the mainland, many of them being infected and with savage-like behaviour. To be continued.. To be continued. Category:Lore characters